Ignis Fatuus
by LLy
Summary: (K/K, S/M, A/M) -Kenshin-gumi reincarnation fic - Miscommunication, pain, and heartache followed them to modern day Japan…could they get through what happened in the past to find each other again? Please R/R!


Ignis Fatuus

By: LLy

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

A/N: After reading so many awesome stories by extremely talented authors in the RuroKen community, I was inspired to write my own RK fic. Eh…attempt to anyways ^__^;;; Please remember to R/R and enjoy!!!

#2- This is a formatting revision. However, I could not fix it but rather just cleaned it up a bit.  So the random indents and odd spacing are the kinks I have no power over. I'm also getting rid of the bold and italics because some appear and some don't and it's frustrating. Apologies to the readers!

#3-Thank you for the reviews! Oh, and special thanks goes to Jason M Lee about the sock/tabi thing. J

 Plot notes:

---….---past events/thoughts

***-scene change

 Kaoru

~If I give you my heart and soul

Would you refuse? ~

Kaoru Kamiya brushed her shoulder length midnight blue hair briskly, humming happily as she did do. She felt oddly giddy this cloudy November day, though only heaven knows why. In fact, yesterday was one of the worst days of her life. 

It started with her missing the bus, thus resulting in extreme tardiness for morning class (something she had never done before.) Then upon arriving, she had promptly received a lecture in front of the entire class on the importance of on time attendance (like she didn't already know...) as well as after-school detention (which was when she lost it and screeched- she didn't even get a warning!) As if that wasn't enough, she had lost a practice match in kendo club (her-the master of Kamiya Kasshin Ryu!) and gotten a C on her chemistry paper (which she revised three times)! No surprise Kaoru was absolutely fuming the rest of the day. It was only when bedtime rolled around and she was off in lala land did her anger subside.

Well, now that she thought about it…she dreamt that night…

Her lip curled in thought. What could she have possibly dreamt about that drowned out her fury?

 Ever since she was little, Kaoru had recurring vivid dreams that always put a smile on her face and gave her a warm feeling of peace. Her father (whom she shared everything with) merely laughed and said it must be caused by her overactive imagination. She supposed that must be it, but one thing was for sure: she never want to stop having them. They filled her whole being with happiness and provided hope…hope for what, she did not know. The real problem was when she woke to reality: the peaceful images fled and she was left with nothing tangible to grasp. Only a feeling that something important had slipped from her fingers…

The thoughts were dismissed as her hands searched for something to tie her hair with. Still in a joyful mood, Kaoru came upon three items she could use: a black scrunchy, a white clip, and a blue silk ribbon. Since she was going for a simple ponytail today, it would be most practical to use the scrunchy. As her hand reach for it, her pinky lightly brushed against the ribbon. 

---Kaoru frivolously bounded down the street, face ablaze with delight. It was the first day of spring and she was going to see the ceremonial sakura blossoming of the year. She stopped and grinned impishly. Okay, she admit it… that wasn't the only reason she was so animated today…

"Kaoru-dono…sessha can't keep up with you…" Kenshin Himura, resident rurouni/ex-battousai, jokingly gasped to the vibrant young woman he had just caught up with. 

Kaoru stifled a giggle and made a sour face instead. However, she couldn't deny that her heart was soaring and it was all because of him. Because Kenshin had agreed to go with her to see the sakuras. And deep in the bottom of her young heart, Kaoru kept the secret wish that today was the day…

Kenshin scratched his head and gave a sheepish look.

Among the rebirth of nature, today would be the day when their hearts would finally become one…

"Would your lovely wife like a hair ribbon? We have the finest in stock today…" a street vendor asked of the passing duo, effectively cutting her happy daydream short.

"We aren't- we're not-"      "Eh, er…no thanks!"

The two proceeded to blush and stutter. The elderly salesman simply looked amused and chuckled heartily. 'Ah…young love.' He understood perfectly what was going on. After all, he experienced the same thing many years ago with his wife.

"C'mon Kenshin, we don't want to miss it," Kaoru attempted to drag him off, face still flushed from embarrassment.

"The blue silk one, please."

She looked up quickly, expression one of surprise and curiosity. "Kenshin, it's okay…I don't really need one…"

The gentle rurouni gave her a small smile. "The blue match your eyes…Kaoru."---

There was that feeling again. Like something had just passed her by.

The blue ribbon was picked up.

***                 

            Brushing her bangs out of her eyes, Kaoru shakily got up and stepped into the ice rink. Smiling, she spotted her little brother Yahiko skating timidly by the sidelines…accompanied by a giggling Tsubame. Despite the frigid air of the out doors, the sight of the young couple was enough to warm the cool atmosphere.

            "Kawaii," Kaoru gushed as she slid to the center of the rink. She had to give him credit though. Even if Yahiko is a major brat and a pain to live with, in the presence of the shy Tsubame, the brat instantly transforms into the gracious gentleman: or as she liked to tease him, a whipped puppy. Ah, the power of women.

            Taking deep even breaths, she glided confidently across the pure, smooth ice. While she was not as elegant or graceful as Megumi, or had the energy /skill to do death defying tricks like Misao, Kaoru knew she was sub-talented on ice at the very least. And confidence was half the battle, right?

            'Right, left, right, left.' She stuck her tongue out in concentration and forgot about the rest of the world…which was probably why she collided in the first place.

Expecting the hard ice floor, she was surprised when warm, strong arms caught her instead. "Thanks," the embarrassed teen blushed prettily and attempted to straighten herself. Ironically, this only resulted in her tripping once more and falling harder into the embrace.

"Miss, are you alright?" Kenshin glanced worriedly at the beautiful woman in his arms. He forgot that it was her that bumped into him and that it was her that had clumsily tripped again…all that concerned him was her well-being. 

Unconsciously, he discreetly observed her: velvety blue hair, exquisite red lips, and soulful sapphire eyes. Realizing that he was gawking, he immediately dropped his interested gaze. Heart skipping extra beats, he knew that she was easily one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. 

---Protect he, cherish her, desire her, possess her…---

His train of thought startled him. Did he think that? Deeply perplexed, he could only watch the ethereal stranger caught in his hold. Kenshin honestly didn't know what to think.

"Sorry, sorry!" She looked up to address the innocent bystander she had fallen twice into. And was unexpectedly shocked at what she saw…

Brilliant red hair, kind amethyst eyes, and the most unique X-cross scar she had ever seen…

Kaoru's hands reached out involuntarily to trace the distinguished mark on his otherwise unblemished face. He made no attempt to move; on the contrary, he yearned to know what her skin feel like.

---I have utmost devotion to him…As well as love….and hate….---

Emotions not hers yet just as familiar crammed her mind and tore at her heart. Overwhelmed, Kaoru snatched her hand away and removed herself from his embrace. If she hadn't looked down that moment in confusion, she would have noticed that Kenshin narrowed his eyes and his fist clenched at the lost of warmth.

---"Why?!!!"

A deeply anguished man clutched a picture tenderly to his heart, body shaking pitifully from mourning. Unable to face the world any longer, he buried his face in his blood weary hands. The picture slowly floated to the ground.

"It wasn't supposed to be this way…"

The sapphire eyed woman in the portrait offered no answer. With her radiant laughing eyes and mischievous smile, she was the embodiment of peace and vitality. The serene atmosphere she displayed contrasted to the grief-stricken mood the red-haired man was in.

Awaking from his trance, his rough, calloused hands hurriedly grasp for the photograph. He was incapable of being apart from her image for long-it was his air.

"I promise…when we meet again…I will make everything all right…."---

Unexplainable desperation took hold of him. In a matter of seconds, Kenshin found himself a step forward and gripping her shoulders rigidly. Kaoru inhaled sharply and willed herself to stay calm. There were many people around; he wouldn't try anything crazy, would he?

"We will have our chance." The words were whispered harshly, in a voice Kenshin never used before and did not recognize. But that was the least of his concern…only Kaoru mattered…

Again, that damn feeling of familiarity.        

---Him…--- 

Kaou's eyes widen in surprise while panic was beginning to set in. Finally escaping his grip, she cautiously backed away. Then in a very unlike-Kaoru manner, she pivoted and ran away from the source of her problem.

Him…

Kenshin used all of his self-control to restrain himself from running after her. Only one fact kept him rooted in place: they will meet again….very soon.

Kind amethyst eyes gave way to hard amber. "Mine."

***

She dreamt again.

But it was not of happy summer days or of light-hearted banter between friends. It did not have fresh picked flowers from the gardens or laughter with that special someone on a rainy day. There was no happiness, no snippet of pure bliss. There was no love.

In this dream, Kaoru found herself standing barefooted in front of a dilapidated archaic dojo. It quaked with the slightest of breezes; it wouldn't be long until it finally collapsed. Signs of decay were all around her. The barren, shriveled trees joined dismal wilted flowers. What patches of grass remained was already browning. Despite the knowledge that this was only a dream, Kaoru shook her head sadly.

Just then, a particular strong draft went by. Goosebumps appeared on her sleeveless arms, the prickling sensation all over her body. She shuddered at how realeverything felt. …

With a loud creak, the front door of the dojo jarred opened, seemingly inviting the cold, poorly dressed girl to enter. Against better judgments and mental protests, her legs moved on their own free will.

Closer and closer…

"I don't want to go in…" A feeling of dread settled in the pit of her stomach.

Closer and closer…

The inside of the dojo was pretty much empty. Devoid of any signs of anyone living there, it was as bleak as the courtyard. Aging floorboards creaked as her feet made contact with it. Cobwebs and dust from the graying walls tangled in her hair and materialize on her defenseless face. Walking further in, Kaoru discovered a poor-shaped bokken and a broken bottle of sake lying in the corner. She tentatively picked up the bokken, only to drop it when she saw dried blood smeared on it.

          Her hand covered her mouth to repress the gasp in her throat. Even if it was just a dream…

            Continuing their exploration, her feet lead her deeper into the forsaken house until faltering in front of the room by the end of the hall. Kaoru paled considerably; this was the final destination…whatever she was supposed to see was in there…

            At first glance, there was nothing spectacular to be seen. The room was just as sorry-looking as the rest of the house. Save for the worn-out futon, it was completely bare and desolate. Then Kaoru saw the sobbing figure in the lightless corner. The woman was so painfully small and thin that Kaoru knew she would have missed the presence entirely had not the loud weeping alerted her.

            With shaky steps, she walked closer…and closer….

            "Why did you leave me?" A soft whisper escaped her lips. Tears stung Kaoru's eyes, but she blinked it away…refusing to cry for a dream.

            The ghastly figure was curled up against the wall, knees drawn up and frail arms wrapped around her body. Her face was hidden underneath her limbs. So small and compact…. So pitiful…..

            As if trying to hold it all together.

            She must have been a beautiful woman…before she wore the tattered kimono and moth-eaten tabis. Before her dark blue hair became dull and lifeless, much like herself. And in a time before her shoulders shook from the intensity of her cries. 

            She quieted suddenly as if to speak and Kaoru wanted nothing more than to cover her ears and run away. Ignorance was bliss…the truth only hurts.

            "I give you my heart and soul…." Kaoru concealed her face with trembling hands.

            "…but I'm here all alone….." Weeping tears of blood and bitterness.

            "You promised…good-bye." And sung an elegy within her heart.

***

            Kaoru woke up and felt her cheeks. Fresh tearstains and endless sorrow.

            And for the first time, she remembered every detail of her dream.

-Comments deeply appreciated. R/R please!-


End file.
